


Golden Ribbons

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Family of Ribbons [2]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: This is a squeal to Ribbons were Lucifer and Chloe are on holiday overseas. Where well I'm sure you can figure it out either by seeing who is in it or come on in and read.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dracula/Original Character(s)
Series: Family of Ribbons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930951
Kudos: 15





	Golden Ribbons

Chloe walked into the club wearing a rather short dress in a devilish red color and matching high heels as well too. She smiled as she walked further in even with her lips painted blood red as she glanced around the club until she spotted her prey sitting in the corner drinking and chatting up a few men and women. She tried showing nothing on her face as they made eye contact as she stepped onto the stage and started to dance with random guys. ‘What goes around comes around.’ She thought to herself.

Lucifer wasn’t happy seeing his woman getting up on that stage and started to dance with all those guys and some girls. He was almost steaming and blowing fire when she was grinding against another guy. He looked at the people at the table with me. “If you all don’t mind I have to punish someone.” He grabbed a woman’s hand who laid her hand on his upper thigh. “Sorry doll though you might want to go back to your own husband instead of messing around with a now semi, bad boy.” He still held on to being a bad boy but only now being naughty to her and her alone. He finally slipped away from the crowd he was sitting with as he started to move the dancing crowd towards the stage where his prey was dancing.

Chloe spun as she giggled softy at something the boy she was dancing with said. As she felt a change in the air as she knew Lucifer was now hunting her. And she couldn’t help the smile growing bigger at the thought. ‘I still got it.’

Lucifer slipped onto the stage and ‘gently’ though it really wasn’t as he pulled the guy away from his woman. “Find someone else.”

The guy turned and looked into Lucifer’s face. “But she’s asking for it.” He said with a fanged grin on his face.

Lucifer picked the guy up by the back of his collar and tossed him off the stage. “Go play somewhere else little Val Dracula this woman is all mine.”

Val sat up and growled when he was smacked upside his head. He turned and sobered up real quickly seeing who it was that hit him. He swallowed hard before he bowed. “Father?”

Vlad Vlan Dracula aka Count Dracula aka the king of the vampires stood there looking annoyed at his son. “Val go back to your mother you foolish little boy. Your nose couldn’t tell that’s Lucifer Morningstar aka the king of hell.”

Val stood up and looked at his father. “But da what about the wench.” He flinched when his dad bonked him on his head. “What was that for now?”

Vlad shook his head slightly. “That wench as you call her is the Queen of Hell aka Lucifer’s mate or wife however you want to put it.” He said simply. “Say you’re sorry and go home before I smack you again son.”

Val dusted himself off before he bowed to them. “Sorry to you both.” He said before he turned and left.

Vlad looked at them. “I’m sorry as well. His mate isn’t old enough yet to take his bite. No matter how much he might wish it to be.” He turned and looked back at the party-goers “Back to the party.”

Lucifer turned back to Chloe and pulled her flush against him. “Later I’m going to punish you, my love.”

Chloe smiled at her husband. “I can’t wait.”

Lucifer chuckled as they danced the rest of the night away.

Early in the morning, Chloe walked with Lucifer in Dracula’s private castle. They stopped outside the nursery as Dracula’s wife stepped out of the room. “Is our little one still asleep?”

Victoria turned and smiled at them. “Yes. Though she did cry loudly when Val came to hold her.” She shook her head. “Poor boy if she comes back here and choices him. Then he will have a fight on his hands.”

Lucifer smirked softly. “It will be her choice if she picks him or not. No matter if he thinks she is his soul mate like you are Dracula’s.”

Victoria nodded her head slightly. “The morning nanny will be along shortly so if she wakes she won’t be alone. Go get some rest while you can. I have a feeling little Lucy will be a lot like her namesake.”

Chloe giggled softly. “Poor Val and all males when it comes to our little princess.” She pointed at Lucifer. “And the king of hell too.”

Lucifer looked annoyed as Victoria laughed. “Good night as my wife needs to be punished.” He said right before he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their room then.

Victoria laughed softly as she headed to her shared coffin with her husband.

Dracula looked at his wife when she came in and readied herself for bed. “What is so funny my love?”

Victoria told him about her talk with Lucifer and his wife.

Dracula chuckled softly. “When it comes to the little princess. I will not stand between him and my son or anyone else that tries to harm her or piss him off.” He reached out and swatted her behind. “Hurry up my little police girl.” He said with a wicked grin on his face as he watched her strip for him. “Lovely.”

Victoria once she was naked crawled into bed with her husband and kissed him deeply on his lips as the coffin lid closed down over them. “Oh yes right their Vlad please touch me there again?”

Dracula chuckled softly. “As my queen commands of the vampire king.”

Victoria let out a squeal as the coffin started rocking. And as they say, if the coffin is a rocking don’t go a-knocking.

Elsewhere Lucifer sat Chloe down on the edge of the bed and stared at her like a starving man. “My you look like a tasty little strumpet detective.”

Chloe sat there with her legs crossed as she looked up at her husband. “And a strumpet is?”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “A prostitute.”

Chloe glared at him. “Really Lucifer calling your wife a prostitute?”

Lucifer undid the cuffs on his shirt before he started to slowly unbutton it. “Well, you see a succubus normally are prostitutes. And my wife always will be my succubus as she draws me into her arms and her nice moist center.”

Chloe shook her head slightly. “You are still going to have to make it up to me through my naughty king.”

Lucifer removed his shirt and tossed it into the chair. He walked up to his wife and knelt down onto his knees before her. “How shall the king make it up to his queen?”

Chloe spread her legs as she smiled at him as she spoke. “I’m sure the king can think of something.” She said with a wicked grin on her face as she looked down at him.

Lucifer grinned back at her just as wickedly as he pushed her dress up as he leaned in and brought her feet up one by one to remove her heels and kiss her ankles.

“Even with being immortal like you. I just can’t spend a long time in high heel’s.” Chloe said simply.

Lucifer softly chuckles. “I was happy when the human’s invented shoes.” He said truthfully as he rubbed her ankles. “Trust me when that came around and got better I was a happy devil.”

Chloe smiled softly. “And when your dad made you hear and see everyone around you singing a musical number’s?” She asked as she moaned softly when he started to rub higher up her legs.

Lucifer chuckled softly. “When that happened I always went with it. Some times it helps to go with it. Since you did in one of them twerked against me.” He looked up at her with mischief in his eyes as he winked at her. “Enjoying your self?”

Chloe smiled softly at him. “Yes, I am are you?”

Lucifer reached up and pressed against her nub and pressed against it hard.

Chloe moaned. “I take that as a yes.”

Lucifer chuckled as he reached up and removed her panties slowly from her body and tossed them to the side. “I will be their soon enough my love.” He said leaning in and blow softly on her center.

Chloe moaned again but louder this time.

Lucifer gave her his devilish smile as he leaned in and started to lick her up happily and deeply.

Chloe ran her fingers into his hair and held him into place as she moaned and groaned loudly as she came for him over and over again as she kept him in place. She fell backward after the third time letting him go.

Lucifer licked up her mess before he pulled back and stood up slowly licking his lips clean. “The best thing I drank since yesterday morning.”

Chloe sat up blushing as she sat there catching her breath. “And what is the big bad devil going to do with his bride now?”

Lucifer helped her to remove her dress as he tossed it to the side as he looked down at her showing nothing on his face. “Nothing I’m going to take a shower and go to bed.” He said truthfully.

Chloe got up on her knees and pulled him to her. “No, you are going to fuck your wife first.” She said as she ran her hands down and up to his chest slowly. “What does the devil think about his queen’s orders on that?”

Lucifer gave her a wicked grin before he bent his head and kissed her hungrily on her lips. “He loves that idea.”

Chloe kissed him back as she undoes his pants and pushes them down his hips.

Lucifer pulled back after nipping her bottom lip. “Hungry wife?” He asked as he toyed with the fact of removing his pants.

Chloe smiled at him. “Always for your husband.”

“Good answer,” Lucifer said with a smile before he removed his pants and tossed them to the side. “Enjoying the view?”

“Always my husband,” Chloe said as she laid back down with her legs spread for him. “Are you enjoying the view, my husband?”

Lucifer stood there as his right hand wrapped around his cock as he slowly stroke it as he stared into her eyes. “Always my love.” He said as he toyed her center with his cock as he smirked down at her.

Chloe moaned for him. “Stop teasing.”

Lucifer chuckled softly before he slid into her to the hilt. “Perfect fit.”

Chloe looked up at him and smiled as she reached past him and grabbed the ribbon’s behind him and wrapped the black ribbon around one of his arms and the other around hers. “I will always be your perfect fit.”

Lucifer bent his head and kissed her deeply on the lips before he started to thrust into her gently at first before he started to pick up his speed.

Chloe moaned as she thrust her hips into his as she tried to match his pace. But the longer he went on she threw her head back and groaned loudly as she stretched at his back with her nails. “Please?”

Lucifer whispered into her ear as he kept on thrusting into her over and over again even as she came for him again and again. “Please what?”

Chloe shook her head.

Lucifer nipped her ear. “Say it or I will make sure you can’t move later.” He said with a wicked chuckle.

Chloe groaned his name. “Cum for your queen I want your cum inside of me.”

Lucifer grinned. “As you wish my queen.” He said before he thrust into her hard three or four times before he came hard into her as he felt her nails dig harder into his skin than before as he groaned from this.

Chloe moaned as she came for the final time and carefully removed her nails from his back slowly.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he pulled out of her slowly so very slowly as he heard what sounded like a whimper. “Shower time my queen before we get some sleep.” He said as he undid the ribbons from their arms.”

Chloe shook her head as she stayed put. “I’m fine right here.” She squealed and jumped when she felt a pinch on her hip as she jumped away from it. “Lucifer?”

Lucifer picked her up in his arms. “Shower time or I will start over again.” He said with a chuckle as he carried her towards the bathroom.

Chloe leaned up and kissed his throat. “Knowing you, you would do that too.”

“True and that hasn’t changed since we first bounded and then married. And that shouldn’t ever change.” Lucifer said simply as he sat her down on the toilet as he got the shower ready.

Chloe stood up and kissed his shoulder. “I love you.”

Lucifer turned and kissed her softly on her cheek. “I love you to my lovely golden ribbon bound to me forever.” He said as he helped her into the shower as he got in behind her as he tried to ‘help’ her get clean. Before he carried her back to bed and tucked her in and crawled in and wrapped himself around her. “My heart.” He whispered softly as he fell asleep.

Chloe smiled softly as she whispered softly. “My soul.” She said as she fell asleep against him then.

Elsewhere Val sat alone drinking. “Years to come my princess years to come and then you shall be mine all mine.”

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants to read about Val and a much older Lucy (She will be of legal age just FYI)


End file.
